


A Perfect Moment

by KingFisherTheSecond



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFisherTheSecond/pseuds/KingFisherTheSecond
Summary: Mara asked Adora what she wanted, and Adora saw a perfect moment. After defeating the Horde, Adora lives that perfect moment exactly, but she can't figure out just why it's so familiar.Post finale! Semi-spoilers.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 50





	A Perfect Moment

As soon as Adora looked at the water, she couldn’t look away. Something about it was so familiar, but that was just because she’d seen this same waterfall every day, right? She furrowed her brow, trying to grasp at her own memories. 

The door behind Adora clicked open, Glimmer’s voice filling the room. “Just let me brush it!”

“No!” Catra squealed. She bolted across the room and spun around Adora, keeping Glimmer safely away. Their laughter chimed through the room, filling Adora’s jumbled head. “Don’t let her touch me, she’s going to torture me.” Catra laughed as she came to a stop, using Adora as a shield. 

“Do you always have to be this dramatic?” Glimmer scolded, though there was no malice in her voice. 

“Come on guys,” Bow said as he entered the room. “If we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball she’s gonna kill us.” As soon as he was there, Glimmer melted into him. 

“Fine, you’re off the hook.” Glimmer announced playfully. “This time.” Her focus was now entirely trained on Bow. 

Behind Adora’s shoulder, Catra frowned, then stuck out her tongue. Bow and Glimmer turned their eyes from each other long enough to smile at Catra and Adora, then exited the room. 

Catra began to follow, and an uneasy feeling began to rise in Adora’s stomach. Only a few steps away, Catra turned back. “You coming?” She asked, holding out her hand. 

Adora winced at the movement. “Hey, Adora?” Catra asked, her voice edged with concern.

Catra’s words sent a spike of unease through Adora. Adora looked away, her posture turning rigid. “Sorry, I- I don’t know what’s wrong with me, something feels…” she shrugged, training her gaze back on the water. If only she could remember. This all felt too familiar, why? She felt inexplicably overwhelmed, and not knowing the cause only made it worse.

“Hey.” Catra soothed. She stepped closer and placed a hand gently on Adora’s shoulder. 

Adora gasped, wincing away from the contact before she could think about it. But Catra didn’t move away. She stepped closer, pressing herself against Adora’s back and wrapping her arms loosely around Adora’s middle. She let out a soft sigh and leaned her forehead against the back of Adora’s shoulder.

Adora let herself relax in Catra’s arms. Something felt strange, but it definitely wasn’t this. This felt more right than anything. Adora rested her own arms over Catra‘s and felt herself take a long breath, matching Catra’s even breathing.

“What’s up? You okay?” Catra murmured. 

“It’s weird. Some kind of Deja vu, I guess.”

Catra chuckled. “Well, you have seen Glimmer and I chase each other around before.

Adora shook her head, and turned herself fully into Catra’s arms. She rested her head on Catra’s shoulder and slumped against her. “It’s not that. I-“ Adora sighed. “I saw this before. This exact moment. Or that exact moment, I guess.”

Catra shook her head. “I’m not following. I’m really trying, but you’re not making a whole lot of sense.” Catra said patiently. She’d changed so much from the girl in the Fright Zone, the same girl who’d tried to destroy all of Etheria. The same girl whose love for Adora had helped save the world. 

Adora’s eyes widened. “That’s it.” She whispered, cupping Catra’s cheek in her hand. “When we fought Horde Prime. The last time.”

Catra frowned. None of them enjoyed thinking about their battles, especially that one. Adore pushed forward. “When I was almost dead-“

Catra hissed softly. Adora gave Catra a comforting squeeze. “I had a daydream. Who knows, maybe it was a glitch. But I saw Mara. She asked me what I wanted and I saw a moment. A perfect moment with my friends and without fear of the Horde. The moment I saw was today. Down to Scorpia’s first ball.”

Catra frowned. “Must be one of those She-ra things, huh?”

Adora nodded. “I guess.” She took in Catra’s rigid posture and squeezed her again. “I’m okay.” She whispered, pressing her forehead to Catra’s. “It was just disorienting.”

It only took a second for Catra to close her eyes and relax. “If you’re sure.”

Adora chuckled. She cupped Catra’s face in her hands and kissed her. “I’m sure. Today is perfect. It’s exactly what I dreamed.”

Catra pressed their lips back together. “Yeah, it’s pretty good.” She said with a lopsided grin. 

Adora laughed. She wove her fingers through Catra’s and led her towards the door. “Come on, we’ve got a party to get to, and you owe Scorpia a dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to post some updates to this and make it a little longer, maybe add a few chapters, but who knows. I'm living that essential worker life but I just had to get this scene out of my head and onto paper.


End file.
